Mia's Diarie Continued
by katietaitee
Summary: This is Mia's diary after she returns from Genovia after her Christmas. Read And Review please!
1. Default Chapter

5 January, 10am

The Loft.

Well here I am, yes, I am finally back from Genovia. Winter holidays are so not fun, well apart from the fact that Michael and Lily came to stay, that is. I can't believe we have to start school again tomorrow (groan). Its not like Michael is going to be there so what is the point.

Here are the things I am likely to do this year:

Flunk Geometry

Get payed out by Lana Weinberger but then again when is that not going to happen

Be harassed by the paparazzi

Get sucked into yet another one of Lily's plans

Ok, think there would be a lot more like kissing Michael, hopefully a lot of that.

Oh no, Rocky patrol, he is crying again. Jeez will he ever learn just to go to sleep.

Over and out. May as well go to sleep anyway.


	2. Back at school: Homeroom

January 6, 8am

Homeroom

I can't believe what happened to Lily over the holidays, it is so weird. She is going out with my ex Kenny. I know that that sounds corny but it is the truth. She must have been really desperate or something. Lars even thinks it's weird and he's my bodyguard. Apart from that everything is basically the same, well miserable same. Mr Gianini (Frank, must remember to call him Frank) is his bright old usual self and wearing his tie with the algebra equations (groan).

Tina Hakim Baba is still going out with Boris who hasn't yet learnt to stop tucking in his shirt (has he not noticed the rest of the school).

Ling Su is still painting, drawing and has moved onto Japanese Anime Characters which look so cool right now.

Now Lily is writing notes to me, cant she see I'm busy writing down all the weird and wonderful stuff that people has done to themselves over the holidays!

Lily: Mia, we have a Greenpeace rally on Saturday for the killing of the Humpback whales so you have to be there.

Me: Lily, I promised your brother last week that I would spend the whole of Saturday at his apartment, you know, making out.

Lily: You are so gross, you make me sick, whales are so much more important.

Me: You can talk, you are going out with Kenny, that is gross and Michael and I are in love. We need to see each other.

Lily: I am so not writing to you again today, all you talk about is the love you have for my brother. At least Kenny and I are the same age.

Me: Get a life Lily.

Lily: I have one. It is you that needs to get a life.

Me: I am the Princess of Genovia, Student Council President of this school, in love with your brother and get princess lessons everyday from my Grandmother. Therefore I already have a life.

Yes, she has gone. Now where was I? Damn, the bell went. Oh well I will finish in Geometry. Next up is….PE. Oh damn. WHY? WHY? WHY?


	3. 3 Gifted and Talented class

A/N the long awaited Third Chapter is here: WOO!

January 6, 2:30pm

Gifted and Talented

Ok, not too long to go now and it will be the end of the day, YES! Victory! And then only another hundred or so to go. At least this Saturday I get to see Michael, as long as I don't get sucked into Lilly's rally or whatever peace movement she is attempting to make this weekend. She should know that I have enough going on without her stupid peace rallies. I bet that she just does them to annoy me, no wait she isn't like that, her plan is to annoy the whole world. Either that or turn the whole world into vegetarians and populate the world with animals like sheep and cattle. YAY. I always wanted a pet sheep, not. Life isn't fair. Well for me it isn't, Lana Weinberger seems to get everything she wants, and me, I get princess lessons with my own grandmother. It would be nice if I had a grandmother that took me to the fair and bought me Candy and Doughnuts and spoilt me rotten but no, her idea of fun is tea in the garden for two and a speech on Politics and other royal members and the history of her family. Boring!

Well anyway, OMG, just noticed that Boris actually walked in to the room without his shirt tucked in, YAY FOR HIM. Tina looks happy.

Oh well, gotta go and finish this work, doesn't sound like me, I know, but seriously I need to do this.

(A/N Sorry it's short, I need more ideas so if you have any, review please or review anyway)


End file.
